lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode __TOC__ Inselabschnitt Eröffnung auf Jacks geschlossenes Auge. Es springt ganz plötzlich auf, die Pupille zieht sich heftig zusammen. Für einen Moment sehen wir alles aus seiner Perspektive – nichts als hohe Bäume über ihm, deren Blätter im Wind rascheln. Irgendwo kreischen Vögel. Nun sehen wir, dass er auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegt. Er fängt heftig an zu atmen, völlig geschockt. Blickt sich panisch um. Ringsum klingen mehr und mehr Geräusche auf, Vögel, Insekten, das Summen des Dschungels. Jack rührt sich nicht. Plötzlich raschelt etwas neben ihm. Und trotzdem bleibt er still liegen, wie erstarrt. Atmet heftig. Dreht den Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite. Kann nichts als Bäume und dichtes Buschwerk um sich herum erkennen. Er blinzelt einmal. Da kommt langsam ein sandfarbener Hund, ein Golden Retriever, hinter den Bäumen hervor auf ihn zu, bleibt wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen. Jack rührt sich nicht. Der Hund winselt leise, geht näher an Jack heran, biegt schließlich ab und läuft an ihm vorbei. Jack hält sich für einen kurzen Moment mit der Hand den Kopf. Versucht sich dann langsam aufzurappeln, hält sich an den nahen Bambusstämmen fest. Er stöhnt vor Schmerz und kann kaum aufrecht stehen. Falls er irgendwo verletzt ist, ist es nicht zu erkennen. Er klammert sich an den Stämmen fest und versucht, ruhiger zu Atmen, bei sich zu bleiben. Greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht eine kleine Flasche Wodka hervor, starrt sie an, während seine Hand zittert. Er atmet immer noch heftig, geht ganz plötzlich los, quer durch das Buschwerk, ohne erkennbares Ziel. Fängt an zu laufen, schneller und schneller. Biegt irgendwann leicht ab und rennt weiter. Die Kamera bleibt an einem einzelnen weißen Schuh hängen, der in einer Astgabel feststeckt. SCHNITT. Jack prescht durch dichte Büsche und bleibt plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Er keucht. Sieht um sich. Vor ihm tut sich ein weiter weißer Strand auf, dem sich nichts als Meer anschließt. Weit und endlos. In der Ferne schreit eine Frau auf. Dann noch mehr Schreie. Von Frauen und Männern. Überdeckt vom mal leiser und mal lauter werdenden Dröhnen eines gewaltigen Motors. Jack atmet ein paar Mal tief ein, dann schlägt er die Richtung ein, aus der die Schreie herüberschallen. Bleibt wieder stehen. Wie erstarrt. Als wäre das, was sich da vor ihm auftut, zu viel zu ertragen. Dort am Strand liegen die Überreste dessen, was einmal ein Flugzeug gewesen war. Jack hebt schützend seine Hand über die Augen, während er sich seinen Weg hinunter zum Strand durch die brennenden Trümmer und Wrackteile bahnt. Es gibt nicht nur eine Unmenge an Trümmern überall verteilt, sondern auch viele Überlebende. Sie laufen kopflos und panisch herum, helfen einander, suchen nach vermißten Angehörigen. Schreie und das Dröhnen der noch laufenden Motoren schallen schwer durch die Luft. Jack sieht sich um, konzentriert sich auf Leute, die seine Hilfe brauchen könnten. Hört lautere nähere Stimmen, bahnt sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg. Jack muss eine Hand auf sein Ohr pressen, um das schrille Surren des Motors abzublocken. Sieht sich immer wieder um. Hört wieder eine Stimme nach Hilfe schreien. Jack dreht sich hilflos im Kreis herum und weiß nicht, wo er zuerst hingehen soll. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau rennt schreiend über den Strand. Schwarzhaarige Frau: Oh Gott! Nein! Jack bemerkt, dass das Triebwerk des Flugzeugs immer noch läuft und alles, was in seiner Nähe ist, gewaltsam ansaugt. Sein Blick fällt auf einen jungen Mann, Charlie, der wie erstarrt ganz in seiner Nähe steht, fast direkt vor der laufenden Maschine. Auf der anderen Seite sieht Jack einen jungen Koreaner, Jin, der wie wild im Sand herumgräbt und aus Leibeskräften nach seiner Frau ruft. Jin: [Auf Koreanisch] (Nicht übersetzter Schrei)!!! Michael rennt kopflos durch die Trümmerberge und sucht verzweifelt nach seinem kleinen Sohn. Michael: Walt! Walt! Ein älterer Mann mit weißem Haar drückt ein Tuch gegen seinen Arm und brüllt den anderen etwas zu. Weißhaariger Mann: [Zu jemand Ungesehenem] Bleib weg vom Tank! Hinter ihm steht ein junges blondes Mädchen in einem pinken Kleid und schreit sich panisch die Seele aus dem Leib. Weißhaariger Mann: [Zu irgend jemandem] Bleib da! Die junge Frau in Pink, Shannon, schreit weiter. Jack bleibt stehen als er das Geräusch von knarrendem Metall hört. Er sieht hoch und bemerkt, dass der eine halbabgerissene Flügel des Flugzeuges kopfüber in der Luft hängt und auf den Strand hinunter abzubrechen droht. Im Hintergrund schreien Jin und ein weiterer Mann. Mann eingeklemmt unter dem Flugzeugrad: [Im Hintergrund] Hilfe! Hilfe! Kann mir jemand helfen! Jack fährt suchend herum. Sein Blick fällt auf einen blonden Mann, der ausgestreckt im Sand liegt, die Hand nach irgend etwas ausstreckt. Jack rennt zu dem eingeklemmten Mann hinüber, der unter Schmerzen schreit. Jack versucht, das Rad und alles noch daran hängende Metallchaos allein hochzustemmen, doch es ist viel zu schwer für ihn allein. Verzweifelt sieht Jack sich nach Hilfe um. Jack: [Schreit] Hey, kommen her, ich brauch Hilfe! Er winkt mit den Armen jemanden zu, den wir nicht sehen können, schreit und ruft nach ihm. Jack: [Schreit] Sie da! Kommen sie her, kommen sie, fassen sie mit an!! Einige Männer versammeln sich um ihn herum, erfassen die Lage und machen sich am gewaltigen Rad zu schaffen Jack: [Schreit] Ich zähl bis drei! Eins ... Zwei ... DREI! Die Männer stemmen sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Gewicht, während Jack den Mann unter dem Rad hervorzieht. Sein Bein ist verletzt und blutet heftig. Sobald er aus der Gefahrenzone ist, macht sich Jack fachmännisch und gekonnt an den Verletzungen zu schaffen. Er reißt die Hose des Mannes auf und inspiziert die Wunde, nimmt rasch seine eigene Krawatte ab, um sie zum Abbinden zu benutzen. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Hilfe! Jack blickt augenblicklich auf, sieht sich suchend nach der Frauenstimme um. Claire: Bitte helft mir doch! Etwas weiter entfernt sieht er eine junge blonde schwangere Frau, die auf Knien auf dem Boden kriecht. Claire: Hilfe! Jacks Blick fällt auf einen Mann, der ganz in der Nähe neben dem Rad steht. Jack: Okay, schafft ihn hier fort! Er wendet sich dem Verletzten am Boden zu, Locke, ein älterer Mann mit Glatze. Jack: Er muss vom Triebwerk weg. Tragt ihn irgendwohin! Ohne abzuwarten, ob jemand seinen Anweisungen wirklich Folge leistet, springt er auf und läuft zur schwangeren Claire hinüber. Claire: Bitte helfen sie mir, ich hab plötzlich Wehen! Jack: Im wievielten Monat sind Sie? Claire: Ich bin... ich bin im achten Monat. Jack: In welchen Abständen kommen die Wehen? Sein Blick fällt auf einen jungen Mann, Boone, der eine ältere Frau, Rose, mit Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung wiederzubeleben versucht. Claire: Ich weiß nicht, ich hab grad eine gehabt. SCHNITT zu Locke und einem weiteren Mann, der versucht, den Mann mit den verletzten Bein in etwas sicherem Abstand zum Wrack zu ziehen. Locke sieht einen Mann, der zu nah an das rotierende Triebwerk herangeht. Locke: Hey! Hey, hey, weg da! Der Mann bleibt verwirrt stehen, starrt zu Locke hinüber. Locke deutet hektisch mit den Armen. Doch der Mann wird in das Triebwerk gesogen. Es explodiert. Durch den Druck der unerwarteten Explosion werden Claire und Jack zu Boden geworfen. Die übrigen Überlebenden ringsum versuchen in Panik weiter vom tobenden Wrack wegzukommen. Große Fetzen brennender Trümmer regnen auf den Strand. Jack: [Zu Claire ''] Hören Sie mir zu. Sehen Sie mich an. Ihnen passiert nichts, haben Sie mich verstanden? Aber Sie dürfen sich jetzt nicht bewegen, klar? Claire stöhnt auf, als eine neue Wehe sie packt. Jack sieht wieder zum dem jungen Mann hinüber, der die ältere Frau mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wiederzubeleben versucht. Sucht im gleichen Moment nach jemandem, der auf Claire aufpassen kann. '''Jack:' Hey.. du!! Hurley, ein langhaariger dicklicher junger Mann, dreht sich sofort zu ihm um. Jack: Komm her! Du musst sie von den giftigen Dämpfen wegbringen. Bring sie da rüber. [Er deutet mit der Hand] Und bleib bei ihr. Wenn die Wehen in kürzeren Abständen als 3 Minuten kommen, rufst du mich, klar? Hurley wirft einen Blick auf die sichtlich schwangere Claire. Hurley: Oh, soll dasn Witz sein, oder was? Jack: [Zu Claire] Ich bin gleich wieder da? Claire: [Weinend] Danke. Jack hastet davon, während Hurley ihm nachbrüllt. Hurley: Hey! Wie heißt du?! Jack: [Bleibt kurz stehen ''] Jack! '''Hurley:' [Zu sich selbst] Jack. Jack rennt zu Boone hinüber, kniet sich neben ihn und die Frau, die nicht atmet. Jack: Hör auf! Ihr Kopf muss weiter nach hinten, sonst bläst du Luft in ihren Magen. Er schiebt ihren Kopf weiter zurück in den Nacken und bläst Luft in ihren Mund. Boone: Sicher? Genau so hab ichs auch gemacht. Ich bin Rettungsschwimmer. Ich kenn mich aus. Jack: Dann solltest du aber mal ernsthaft n Jobwechsel in Erwägung ziehen. Boone: Vielleicht sollten wir so'n Luftröhrendings machen. Wo man einen Stift in den Hals schiebt... Jack beginnt mit der Herzmassage. Jack: [Nickt] Ja, gute Idee. Zieh los und besorg mir'n Stift. Boone springt augenblicklich auf und rennt davon. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Hat hier irgendwer nen Stift? Habt ihr nen Stift dabei? Hat hier jemand n Stift? Jack: ['' Wieder Mund-zu-Mund-beatmend ] Komm schon. [''Wechselt zur Herzdruckmassage] Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon! Er beugt sich kurz über sie um ihre Atmung zu prüfen, massiert dann weiter das Herz. Und plötzlich fängt Rose an zu husten. Jack: Tief einatmen. Einatmen. Im Hintergrund klingt laut das Knacken von Metall auf. Jack sieht sich um, erblickt das massive Stück des halb abgerissenen Flügels, das steil in der Luft stakt und langsam zur Seite kippt. Direkt darunter in der Gefahrenzone sitzen Hurley und Claire. Jack springt auf, läßt Rose zurück und rennt so schnell er kann zu den beiden hinüber. Jack: [Schreit] Weg hier! Weg hier! Lauft! Hurley dreht sich um und starrt ihn an. Jack: [Wedelt mit den Armen] Ihr müsst sofort weg hier, die Tragfläche... Hurley sieht auf, erblickt den Flügel über sich und springt augenblicklich auf die Füße. Jack kommt hinzu, und beide helfen Claire hastig auf. Noch während sie rennen, bricht der Flügel ab und kracht in einer heftigen Explosion zu Boden. Jack, Hurley und Claire werden zu Boden gerissen. Die große Explosion zieht weitere kleine nach sich. Überall in der Luft fliegen brennende Metallteile herum. Die Überlebenden ringsum rennen schreiend in alle Richtungen davon. SCHNITT. Charlie läuft verloren zwischen den Trümmern herum, als ein riesiges brennendes Trümmerstück direkt hinter ihm in den Sand kracht. Er dreht sich um, starrt es an. Und geht dann einfach weiter. Claire, Jack und Hurley regen sich im Sand. Jack: [Zu Claire] Alles okay? Claire: [nickt] Ja.. ja. Jack: [Zu Hurley] Und bei dir? Auch Hurley nickt. Jack: Bleib bei ihr. Hurley: Alter, ich geh bestimmt nirgendwo hin. Jack rappelt sich schon wieder auf um nach den anderen Hilfebedürftigen zu sehen. Claire starrt Hurley an. Jack sieht sich das Trümmerfeld an. Die Überlebenden rennen kopflos herum. Er geht weiter auf das Wrack zu. Die Sitze liegen kopfüber. Jacks Füße beginnen zitternd zu schwanken, und für einen Moment sucht er Halt am Wrack, preßt die andere Hand an seinen Kopf, steht einen Moment still und gedankenverloren da. Dann kommt Boone zu ihm hinübergerannt, streckt seine Hand aus. In der hält er einen ganzen Haufen verschiedener Stifte. Boone: Ich wußte nicht genau was für einen. Für einen Moment antwortet Jack nicht, er zittert, starrt auf die Stifte hinunter, dann in Boones Gesicht. Und nimmt sie ihm ab. Jack: Die sind alle gut. Danke. Wendet sich ab und geht. Boone sieht ihm nach. Jack geht zu einer herumliegenden Tasche hinüber, kniet sich nieder und öffnet sie. Es scheint die Tasche einer Frau zu sein, denn er findet eine Kosmetiktasche darin, nimmt sie heraus und betrachtet sie. SCHNITT. Jack rennt wieder zurück in den Dschungel, weg vom Wrack. Er hat ein Stück weißen Stoff in der Hand. Als er ein etwas abgelegenes Fleckchen in den Dünen erreicht, bleibt er stehen. Sieht sich kurz um und zieht langsam seine Jacke aus. Verzieht schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht bei jeder Bewegung. Links auf seinem Rücken ist ein Riß im Hemd. Das Hemd ist blutdurchtränkt. Er hängt seine Jacke an einen nahen Baum, zieht vorsichtig sein Hemd aus. Sein Unterhemd ist rot vor Blut, und er zieht auch das aus. Darunter kommt eine etwa 15 – 20 cm lange Schnittwunde zum Vorschein. Kraftlos von all den Strapazen fällt er auf die Knie, hebt den Arm, um einen besseren Blick auf die Verletzung werfen zu können, was ihm kaum gelingt, berührt sie sachte und stöhnt auf vor Schmerz. Als er wieder aufblickt, sieht er eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich das Handgelenk haltend aus dem Buschwerk tritt. Jack: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Verwirrt wendet sie sich zu ihm um. Er macht mit seinen Händen Bewegungen, als würde er mit Faden und Nadel etwas nähen. Jack: Haben Sie schon mal genäht? Kate: Was? Jack: Ich meine, ob sie schon mal ne Jeans geflickt haben? Kate: [Völlig verwirrt] Ich, ähm ... ich hab die Vorhänge in meiner Wohnung gemacht. Jack: Das ist großartig. Hören Sie, haben Sie kurz Zeit? Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen. Kate: [Kommt auf ihn zu] Und wobei? Jack: Bei dem hier. Er hebt seinen Arm und zeigt ihr die klaffende Wunde. Sie keucht auf und schließt die Augen. Jack: Ich würde es selbst machen, ich bin Arzt, aber ich komme nicht ran... Kate: [Unterbricht ihn] Was, ich soll sie zusammennähen? Jack: Das ist genau so leicht wie Vorhänge nähen-- Kate: Nein, die hab ich mit ner Nähmaschine genäht... Jack: Sie können das ganz bestimmt. [Bittend] Würden sie mir helfen? Sie sehen sich an. Kate: Klar helf ich ihnen. Jack: Ich danke ihnen. Er nimmt die kleine Flasche Wodka zur Hand und gibt sie Kate. Jack: Für die Hände. Kate öffnet die kleine Flasche und gießt etwas Wodka auf ihre Hände. Jack: Heben sie mir was auf. [Deutet auf seinen Rücken] Für die… für die Wunde. Sie gibt ihm die Flasche zurück, greift nach dem kleinen Nähetui, das er zuvor in dem Gepäck am Strand gefunden hatte. Öffnet die Schachtel und starrt das verschiedenfarbene Nährgarn unsicher an. Kate: Eine bestimmte Farbe? Jack: [Schmunzelt leicht.] Nein. Einfach schwarz. Er kippt Alkohol auf seine Wunde, keucht auf vor Schmerz. Kate beobachtet ihn vorsichtig. SCHNITT. Es folgen verschiedene Bilder der Überlebenden unten am Strand. Sawyer nimmt eine Zigarette aus einer Schachtel, steckt sie zwischen seine Lippen und zündet sie an. Starrt durch den Rauch hindurch auf das Chaos ringsum. Macht ein paar Schritte vorwärts, raucht seine Zigarette. Und wendet sich schließlich ab und geht davon, wirft die Zigarette in den Sand. Claire steht am Ufer, wo die Wellen des Meeres ihre Füße umspielen. Sie sieht auf ihren Bauch herunter, hält das ungeborene Kind darin sacht zwischen ihren Händen. Hurley sieht die vorhandenen Nahrungsmittel durch und verpackt die in Alufolie gewickelten Fertigmenüs in eine Metallkiste. John Locke sitzt reglos im Sand und starrt auf das endlos weite Meer hinaus. Boone versucht mit seinem Handy zu telephonieren und erreicht nichts außer dem Signal, zu weit aus dem Empfangsbereich zu sein. Boone: [Zu sich selbst] Komm schon. Er versucht es noch einmal. Sayid trägt Holz zu einem bereits brennenden Feuer hinüber. Er sieht sich suchend nach jemandem um, der ihm helfen könnte. Sein Blick fällt auf Charlie. Der sitzt ganz in der Nähe und hat seinen Kopf tief bis auf die Knie gesenkt. Sayid: Hey du. Charlie hebt den Kopf. Sayid geht zu ihm hinüber. Sayid: Wie heißt du? Charlie: Wer, ich? Charlie. [Er steht auf] Sayid: Charlie. Hilf mir mit dem Feuer. [Er gibt Charlie etwas Holz] Das muss groß sein, sonst findet uns keiner. Charlie: Klar, mach ich. Und wie heißt du? [Er wirft das Holz ins Feuer] Sayid: Sayid. Charlie: Sayid. Ich mach das, Sayid. Die beiden verschwinden aus dem Bild. Im Hintergrund sehen wir Boone, der noch immer versucht, mit seinem Handy zu telephonieren. Rose, die Frau, die zuvor wiederbelebt wurde, umklammert einen goldenen Ehering mit ihren Händen, küßt ihn ganz andächtig. Und weint. SCHNITT zum etwas abseits gelegen Plätzchen in den Dünen. Die Sonne beginnt inzwischen schon unterzugehen. Kate kümmert sich verbissen um Jacks Rückenwunde. Kate: Ich werd sie bestimmt vollkotzen. Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Sie machen das klasse. Kate: [Wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Sie haben wohl gar keine Angst. Das versteh ich nicht. Jack: Tja, mit der Angst ist das so ne Sache. Als Assistenzarzt war meine.. mein erste Operation ein Wirbelsäuleneingriff an einer Sechzehnjährigen. Lief gut.. und ganz zum Schluss, nach dreizehn Stunden, ich war beim Nähen, da.. da hab ich aus Versehen die Rückenmarkhaut verletzt, am Ende der Wirbelsäule, wo alle Nerven gebündelt sind. Eine Membran so dünn wie Seide und.. die ist förmlich aufgeplatzt. Die Nerven sind mir entgegengeschwappt wie gekochte Spaghetti. Die Spinallymphe ist rausgeflossen. Das.. das Ganze war so.. so schrecklich und doch real, und ich musste damit fertigwerden. [Während er spricht steigen ihm Tränen in die Augen] Also hab ich ne Entscheidung gefällt. Ich würde die Angst zulassen. Ich würde mich von ihr überrollen lassen, aber nur für fünf Sekunden, mehr würde ich ihr nicht zugestehen. Ich fing an zu zählen. Eins… zwei... drei ... vier ... fünf. Und sie war weg. Ich hab weitergemacht, sie zusammengeflickt und sie wurde gesund. Kate: Ich wäre wahrscheinlich... weggelaufen, so schnell es geht. Jack: Nein, nein, das glaube ich nich. Sie laufen jetzt auch nich weg. Er sieht sie an, und für einen Moment treffen sich ihre Blicke. SCHNITT. Der Himmel ist voller Sterne. Und das Feuer der Scheiterhaufen bietet auf dem Trümmerfeld genug Licht und Wärme. Die größte Gruppe der Überlebenden hat sich um das kräftigste Feuer versammelt, andere sitzen um kleine Feuer in der Nähe herum. SCHNITT zu Charlies Hand. Um das untere Glied eines jeden Fingers der linken Hand hat Charlie weißes Pflaster geklebt. Auf jedem von ihnen stehen einzelne Buchstaben: F-A-T-E. (Schicksal). Er sitzt neben Sayid. Beide blicken auf das Feuer, das vor ihnen prasselt. Sayid: Sie müssten uns längst gefunden haben. Charlie: Hm? Wer? Sayid: Irgendwer. Für einen Moment denkt Charlie angestrengt nach, ehe er sich wieder den Buchstaben auf seinen Fingern zuwendet. Shannon, das junge Mädchen in Pink, lackiert sich sorgsam die Fußnägel. Sie sitzt ganz für sich allein und konzentriert sich auf ihre Arbeit, als wäre es das wichtigste der Welt. Boone, ihr Bruder, setzt sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden und hält ihr einen Schokoriegel entgegen, betrachtet sie einen Moment lang. Shannon: [Ohne aufzusehen, spöttisch] Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich sowas esse? Boone: Shannon, wir werden vielleicht ne Weile hier sein. Shannon: Das Flugzeug hat eine Blackbox, du Idiot. Die wissen genau wo wir sind und sie werden kommen. Er hält ihr weiter den Schokoriegel hin. Shannon: Ich esse im Rettungsboot. Er hält ihr immer noch den Riegel hin. Shannon: [Streng] Ich esse erst, wenn wir im Rettungsboot sitzen! Da reißt er das Papier ab und ißt den Riegel selbst. Shannon wendet sich wieder ihren Zehen zu. Claire sitzt auf einem Metallstück, das einst Teil des Flugzeug war, und reibt ihren Bauch. Hurley betritt das Metallstück, das unter seinem Gewicht ächzt und knarrt. Er läßt sich neben Claire nieder und hält ihr die Kiste mit den Fertigmenüs hin. Hurley: Hast du Hunger? Claire: Ja. Er gibt ihr eines der Menüs, und sie nimmt es ihm dankbar ab. Claire: Danke. Hurley: Noch irgendwas.. Neues mit dem Baby? Claire: Nein. Ich… mir geht's gut. Hurley gibt ihr eine Packung Plastikbesteck. Claire lächelt ihn an. Hurley: Okay. Durchhalten. Claire: Ja, du auch. Hurley steht wieder auf und geht davon. Claire reißt ihre Besteckpackung auf, als Hurley sich noch einmal umdreht und ihr ein zweites Menü gibt. Claire lächelt. SCHNITT. Michael: Ist dir wirklich warm? Walt, Michaels Sohn, liegt auf dem Boden, hat sein Gesicht weggedreht und starrt in das Feuer vor ihnen hinein. Er antwortet nicht. Nickt nur. SCHNITT. Jin sieht seine Frau ernst an, während er ihr Anweisungen gibt. Jin: [Koreanisch] Beweg dich nicht aus meinem Blickfeld. [Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, wartet auf Zustimmung, fährt fort] Folge mir überall hin! Hast du verstanden? Sun nickt schweigend. Jin: [Koreanisch] Kümmere dich nicht um die Anderen. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben. Wieder nickt Sun nur still. Jin nickt zufrieden. SCHNITT. Kate sieht Jack dabei zu, wie er die Verletzungen des Marshals untersucht. In dessen Brust steckt ein unförmiges Stück Metall tief in seinem Körper. Kate: Denkst du, er schafft es? Jack: [Wirft einen Blick von Kate zum Marshal] Kennst du den Mann? Kate: Er saß neben mir. Jack sieht wieder auf den Marshal herunter, der bewußtlos daliegt und auch auf der Stirn heftig aus einer Wunde blutet. Er antwortet ihr nicht. SCHNITT. Es ist immer noch Nacht. Jack und Kate sitzen an einem Feuer. Er hält ein aus Palmblättern gebasteltes Flugzeug in der Hand. Jack: Wir dürften so 12,000 Meter hoch gewesen sein, als es passiert ist.. sind in ein Luftloch geraten und haben ungefähr.. 60 Meter an Höhe verloren. Die Turbulenzen waren... [Er bricht ab und schüttelt den Kopf] Ich wurde ohnmächtig. Kate: Ich nicht. Er sieht sie an. Kate: Ich hab alles gesehen. Ich wusste, das Heck war weg, aber... ich hab's nicht geschafft, mich umzudrehen. Und dann ist das.. das vordere Rumpfteil weggebrochen. Jack: [Nickt] Es ist jedenfalls nicht am Strand. Das Heck auch nicht. Wir müssen versuchen, die Flugrichtung zu rekonstruieren. Kate: Wieso? Jack: Weil wir dann eventuell das Cockpit finden. Wenn es intakt ist, finden wir vielleicht den Tranceiver. Dann können wir ein Signal senden, damit die Rettungsmannschaft uns findet. Kate: Woher weißt du das alles? Jack: Ich hab n paar Flugstunden genommen. War aber nicht mein Ding. Er schüttelt den Kopf und wirft das Blattflugzeug weg. Kate: Ich hab Rauch gesehen. Dahinten im Tal. [Sie deutet in eine Richtung.] Wenn du los willst, das Cockpit suchen, dann komm ich mit. Er zögert für einen Moment. Jack: Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du heißt. Kate: Ich bin Kate. Jack: Jack. Sie lächeln einander an. Plötzlich dringt ein lautes gewaltig grollendes Geräusch von den Bergen in der Mitte der Insel her. Es klingt als wäre da etwas, würde sich bewegen. Als wären sie nicht allein. Jack und Kate fahren herum und starren in die Dunkelheit. SCHNITT. Locke unten am Strand wendet sich vom Meer ab und sieht nach hinten zum dunklen Dschungel. Auf der Insel knurrt und rumort es. SCHNITT. Walt setzt sich auf SCHNITT. Boone und Shannon fahren beide mit erschrockenen Gesichtern herum, ebenso erstarrt wie alle anderen ringsum. Shannon: Was war das? SCHNITT. Kate wendet sich wieder zu Jack um. Die knurrenden dröhnenden Laute ebben nicht ab. Jack springt auf. Sayid und Charlie ebenso. Charlie: Abgefahren, was? SCHNITT Walt: [Hoffnungsvoll] Ist das Vincent? Er wirft seine Decke ab und rappelt sich auf die Füße. Michael: Das ist nicht Vincent. Er steht ebenfalls auf, um seinem Sohn zu folgen. SCHNITT. Rose starrt zu den hohen Bergen der Insel hinüber. Dorr draußen in der Dunkelheit rumort es weiter. SCHNITT. Claire höre als erste die schweren stampfen Geräusche, sieht, wie sich in nicht allzu weiter Ferne die Bäume bewegen. Claire: Habt ihr das auch gesehn? Sie fährt herum und starrt die anderen an. Hurley starrt reglos in die Finsternis. Hurley: Ja. Etwas weiter weg klingen mächtige Schritte und wieder dieses Knurren auf. Boone springt auf, geht etwas näher, um besser sehen zu können Shannon: Boone! Während die anderen reglos in die Dunkelheit starren, macht auch Kate ein paar Schritte vor. Die merkwürdigen gruseligen Geräusche hören nicht auf. Finden ihr Echo in der Dunkelheit. Es klingt als würde etwas sehr großes sehr schweres sich seinen Weg durch den Dschungel bahnen und dabei Bäume und Sträucher niedertrampeln. Jack geht hinter Kate her. Auch Michael, Walt und Locke wagen ein paar Schritte näher heran. Shannon und Boone schließen sich an. Claire starrt reglos weiter in die Dunkelheit vor ihr. Michael stößt beinahe mit Kate und Jack zusammen. Niemand sagt mehr etwas, sie alle konzentrieren sich gebannt auf den vermeintlichen Standpunkt der unheimlichen Lärmquelle. Ganz in der Nähe fallen Bäume nieder. Claire, Sayid und Charlie halten den Atem an. Jack tritt einen Schritt vor. In der Nähe heult und stampft es. Kate tritt neben Jack. Charlie: [Trocken] Na spitze. [[''Media:Example.ogg]] Rückblick Wir blicken aus einem Flugzeugfenster, hinter dem nichts als blauer Himmel zu sehen ist. Jack sitzt an diesem Fenster. Die Stewardess bleibt neben seinem Sitz stehen. '''Stewardess 1:' Wie ist der Drink? Jack: [Sieht zu ihr auf] Gut, danke. Stewardess 1: Das klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Jack: [Schmunzelt] Na ja, der Drink ist aber auch nicht sehr überzeugend. Sie nimmt zwei kleine Fläschchen Wodka von ihrem Tablett und gibt sie ihm. Stewardess 1: Schhh. Aber keinem verraten. Jack: Damit verstoßen wir bestimmt gegen irgendwelche wichtigen Vorschriften, hm? Die Stewardess lächelt ihn an und setzt ihren Weg fort. Jack verstaut eine der Flaschen in seiner Jackentasche, öffnet die andere und gießt den Wodka in seinen kleinen Plastikbecher, trink ihn in einem Zug aus. Er seufzt.Das Kabinensignal ertönt. Jack packt die leere Flasche und den Becher zusammen und steht auf. Rose sitzt ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, sieht sich eine Zeitschrift an. Jack schlängelt sich aus dem engen Sitz, als Charlie plötzlich hastig an ihm vorbei nach vorne läuft und ihn anrempelt. Charlie: Darf ich mal? [Er verschwindet] Stewardess 1: [Im Hintergrund zu Charlie] Sir, entschuldigen Sie? Jack und Rose tauschen einen Blick. Rose: Der muss aber dringend. Jack schmunzelt. Die Stewardess geht Charlie hinterher. Stewardess 1: Sir, warten sie bitte . Eine zweite Stewardess geht den Gang in dieselbe Richtung hinunter wie Charlie und ihre Kollegin, und dann folgt noch ein Steward. Jack setzt sich auf den Sitz am Gangrand. Plötzlich wird das Flugzeug heftig durchgeschüttelt. Jack schnallt seinen Gurt fest um den Bauch. Die Sprechanlage gongt. Stewardess 1: [über den Lautsprecher] Ladies und Gentlemen, der Kapitän hat die Anschnallzeichen wieder eingeschaltet. Bitte kehren sie zu ihren Sitzen zurück und schnallen sie sich an. Jack bemerkt, wie nervös Rose wird. Jack: Das ist normal. Rose: Oh, ich weiß. Ich hab nur schon immer Flugangst gehabt. Mein Mann - [Sie wirft einen Blick den Gang entlang hinter sich.] - sagt immer zu mir, Flugzeuge sind zum Fliegen da. Jack: Ihr Mann muss ein kluger Kopf sein. Rose: Das sollten sie ihm sagen, wenn er von der Toilette wieder zurück ist. Das Flugzeug wackelt heftig, scheint in ungewöhnlich heftige Turbulenzen geraten zu sein. Jack: Dann werd ich ihnen bis dahin Gesellschaft leisten. Keine Angst. Das ist gleich vorbei. Plötzlich macht das Flugzeug einen Satz. Einige Passagiere, die ihre Sicherheitsgurte nicht angelegt hatten, werden gegen die Kabinendecke nach oben geschleudert. Ein panischer Aufschrei geht durch die Menge. Das Flugzeug findet keine Ruhe und wird weiter heftig durchgeschüttelt. Alarmsignale schrillen auf, während von der Decke die Sauerstoffmasken herunterfallen. Die Leute greifen panisch nach ihnen und legen sie mit zitternden Händen und angsterstarrten Gesichtern an. Auch Rose und Jack. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu. ENDE des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Jack starrt auf das Meer hinaus. Hinter ihm am Strand sammeln sich nach und nach die anderen zusammen und diskutieren über die merkwürdigen Geräusche der vergangenen Nacht. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Es klang irgendwie nicht nach nem Tier, oder so -- Rose: [Im Hintergrund] Dieses Geräusch kam mir so bekannt vor. Ich weiß nicht, es erinnert mich an irgendetwas. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Wirklich? Wo kommen Sie her? Rose: [Im Hintergrund] Aus der Bronx. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Vielleicht waren das Affen. Kann doch sein? So ne Affenart. Vielleicht leben die hier. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Klar, die Insel der Affen... Stimme: [Im Hintergrund] Genaugenommen wissen wir nicht mal, ob das hier überhaupt ne Insel ist... Die Stimmen überschlagen sich und gehen im Gewirr unter. Kate löst sich aus der Menge und geht zu Jack hinüber. Kate: Können wir? Jack: [Wirft ihr einen Blick zu] Kate, du hast mir gezeigt, wo der Rauch war. Ich kann allein gehn. Kate: [Entschieden] Ich komm mit. Er lächelt und schüttelt seinen Kopf Jack: Dann wirst du bessere Schuhe brauchen. SCHNITT. Wir sehen ein paar Schuhe an reglos im Sand liegenden Beinen. Kate kniet sich neben die Leiche in den Sand und macht sich langsam und vorsichtig daran, ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen. Es fällt ihr sichtlich schwer, trotzdem tut sie es. Als sie fertig ist und aufsieht, begegnet sie Lockes Blick. Er starrt sie an. Für einen Moment wirkt sie, als wollte sie alles stehen und liegenlassen und verschwinden. Da lächelt Locke, sein Mund von einer Orangenschale ausgefüllt, was das Lächeln komisch wie bei einem Clown wirken läßt. Doch Kate erwidert das Lächeln nicht. Und Locke wendet den Blick ab. Kate nimmt ihre neuen Schuhe, steht auf und geht. SCHNITT. Eine kleine Gruppe der Überlebenden sitzt zusammen, Michael, Walt, Charlie, Sayid, Shannon und Boone. Hurley gesellt sich zu ihnen. Michael: Was es auch war, es war nichts Natürliches. Charlie: Hat jemand Sonnencreme? Shannon: Ja, ich. Sie gibt sie ihm. Charlie: Oh, gut. Hurley setzt sich zu ihnen. Hurley: Ich... hab grad den Flugzeugrumpf besichtigt. Sieht ziemlich übel da drin aus. Sollten wir nicht was unternehmen wegen der...[Er wirft einen Blick auf Walt und buchstabiert] ehm L-A-I-C-H-E-N? Michael: Was buchstabierst du, etwa "Leichen"? Walt: Das schreibt man mit E. Sayid: Das ist eine gute Idee. Shannon: Nein, das sollen die Rettungsmannschaften erledigen. Jack kommt hinzu. Jack: Wir gehen und suchen das Cockpit. Vielleicht finden wir den Tranceiver und können einen Hilferuf ans Rettungsteam senden. Kannst du bitte nach den Verletzten sehn. Falls der Kerl im Anzug aufwacht, versuch ihn zu beruhigen, aber er darf auf keinen Fall den Metallsplitter rausziehen, verstanden? Boone: [Nickt] Klar. Verstanden. Und der Mann mit dem Bein? Die Aderpresse.. Jack: Hab ich abgenommen, die Blutung hat aufgehört. Er ist soweit okay. Boone: Ja. Cool. Super. Charlie steht auf. Charlie: [Zu Jack] Ich komm mit. Ich will helfen. Jack: Nein, ich brauch keine Hilfe. Charlie: Nein, echt. Ich will hier nicht rumsitzen und nichts tun. Jack nickt. Charlie: Sehr gut. SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Charlie bahnen sich auf der Suche nach dem Cockpit ihren Weg über eine weite Grasfläche. Jack geht mit einem Wanderstab in der Hand voran und führt Kate und Charlie durch die unwegsame Gegend. Kate: [Zu Charlie] Kann ich dich was fragen? Charlie: Mich? Na klar. Was du willst. Kate: Kennen wir uns irgendwoher? Charlie: [Lächelt] Nein. Ich glaub kaum. Kate: Hmm. Charlie: Ich komme dir bekannt vor, hm? Kate: Ja. Charlie: Aber du kommst nicht drauf? Kate: Nein, eben nicht. Charlie: Ja, dann weiß ich's. Kate: Wirklich? Charlie fängt an zu singen. Charlie: You all, everybody / You all, everybody Kate wirft ihm einen etwas verwirrten Blick zu. Charlie: Was? Nie gehört? Kate: Doch, hab ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, was du... Charlie: Das sind wir. „Driveshaft“. Hier, der Ring.. Kate bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um und betrachtet den Ring an Charlies Hand. Charlie: Unsere zweite Finnlandtour. Nie von „Driveshaft“ gehört? Kate: [Zweifelnd] Die Band? Charlie: Ja, die Band. Kate: Du warst bei „Driveshaft“? Charlie: Ich bin bei „Driveshaft“. Ich spiel Baß. Kate: Ist das dein Ernst? Charlie: Ja. Charlie. Track 3, da hörst du mich Background singen. Kate: Meine Freundin Beth würde durchdrehen. Sie steht total auf euch. Charlie: Gib mir ihre Nummer. Ich ruf sie an, das mach ich gern. Wo wohnt sie? Jack kommt zu ihnen. Jack: Hey. Kate: [Zu Jack] Kennst du „Driveshaft“? Charlie fängt wieder an zu singen. Charlie: You all, everybody / you all, every ... body / Er hört auf, als Jack mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Kate schmunzelt. Jack: Wir müssen weiter. Charlie: Ja. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate: Die waren gut. Sie schließt sich Jack an. Charlie: Die sind gut. ['' Er geht ihnen hinterher, murmelt vor sich hin.] Wir sind noch zusammen. [''Die drei bahnen sich weiter ihren Weg durch das Gehölz] Und wir kommen wieder ganz groß raus. Hinter einigen Büschen, von den Dreien unbemerkt, steht ein Golden Retriever und beobachtet sie. SCHNITT. Locke sitzt am Strand und starrt auf das Wasser hinaus. In der Ferne grollt Donner. Weit hinten über dem Wasser regnet es in Strömen. Die schweren dunklen Wolken ziehen auf die Insel zu. SCHNITT. Die Grasebenen. Während Jack, Kate und Charlie sich ihren Weg bahnen, fängt es plötzlich heftig an zu regnen. Charlie: Leute, ist das normal? Es wird.. plötzlich Nacht. Die totale Weltuntergangsstimmung ist das... Leute?? Sie achten nicht auf ihn und gehen einfach weiter. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Locke sitzt immer noch reglos im Sand, während alle anderen ringsum losrennen, um Schutz vor dem Regen zu suchen. Unter ihnen auch Michael und Walt. Andere versuchen eine Art Dach aus herumliegenden Wrackteilen zusammenzubauen. Ein bärtiger Mann versucht sich dort unterzustellen, wo Jin und Sun sich zusammengekauert haben. Sofort fängt Jin an, ihn auf Koreanisch anzubrüllen und mit heftigen Armbewegungen wegzuscheuchen. Jin: (Nicht untertiteltes koreanisches Gebrüll) !!! Der Mann sucht das Weite. Der Regen fällt in Strömen. Die anderen haben ein zeltähnliches Dach zusammengezimmert. Boone und Shannon rennen auf das Wrack zu, begegnen Hurley, der gerade von dort kommt. Hurley: Geht da bloß nicht rein. Da sind die Leichen. Michael und Walt stehen mit den anderen unter dem Zeltdach. Walt beobachtet Locke, der noch immer reglos im strömenden Regen sitzt und sich überhaupt nicht darum kümmert. Locke sieht zum Himmel hinauf und lächelt. Er schließt die Augen, läßt sich den Regen über das Gesicht rinnen und breitet die Arme zu beiden Seiten weit aus. Hinten, dort wo der Dschungel anfängt, klingen Geräusche auf, so wie die aus der vergangenen Nacht, laut genug, um das Prasseln des Regens zu übertönen. Claire und Rose blicken unter ihrem Schutzdach hervor. Claire: Da ist es wieder. Rose: Oh mein Gott. SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Charlie erreichen eine Stelle, wo die Bäume plötzlich lichter werden. Sie verlangsamen ihren Schritt und sehen sich um. Vor ihnen im Gestrüpp, hochkant in den Bäumen, hängt das Cockpit. Einen Augenblick stehen sie still, versuchen die Lage zu überblicken und sich darauf einzustellen, was sie innen zu erwarten haben. Jack sieht die beiden anderen an. Jack: Also dann. Ziehen wir's durch. Er geht als erster auf das Wrack zu. Kate folgt ihm. Charlie zögert einen Moment, ehe auch er sich anschließt. Jack klettert als erster durch die Öffnung hinein, dann nacheinander Kate und Charlie. Alles was sie sehen können, ist ein heilloses Chaos. Tote Passagiere liegen festgegurtet in ihren Sitzen. Alles ist kaputt und durcheinander. Ein Anblick zum Weglaufen. Charlie: Holen wir dieses Tranc… Jack: Tranceiver. Charlie: Tranceiverdings und hauen ab. Das Wrack hängt so schräg im Gehölz, dass sie aufwärts durch den Gang klettern müssen, um nach vorn zum ziemlich hoch gelegenen Cockpit zu gelangen. Jack fängt zuerst an zu klettern. Er wirf einen Blick auf die toten Passagiere links und rechts des Ganges und sucht gleichzeitig nach Möglichkeiten, sich festzuhalten, um weiterzuklettern. Kate bleibt dicht an Jack dran. Der hochkant stehende Rumpf macht das Klettern schwer. Hinter ihr kämpft sich Charlie voran. Er rutscht ab und fällt zurück, greift nach dem erstbesten Halt in seiner Nähe. Es ist ein lebloses Bein. Charlie zieht sich daran hoch, beeilt sich, um nicht hinter den anderen zurückzubleiben. Jack erreicht das Ende des Ganges, stützt sich auf den Sitzen ab, um die Tür zum Cockpit aufzureißen. Er versucht es, doch sie klemmt. Er entdeckt einen Feuerlöscher an der Wand, hangelt sich zu ihm hinüber und gelangt damit dichter an die Tür heran. Charlie klettert und stemmt sich weiter vorwärts. Jack beginnt, mit dem Feuerlöscher die Cockpittür einzuschlagen. Kate schafft es, sich bis zur vorderen Sitzreihe hochzuziehen. Jack schlägt wie wild mit dem Feuerlöscher auf die verklemmte Tür ein. Jack: Komm schon! [Schlag.] Komm schon! [Schlag] Komm schon! Plötzlich springt die Tür auf und ein blutverschmierter Leichnam stürzt heraus und kracht durch den Gang nach unten. Jack gibt einen Schreckenslaut von sich. Kate schreit auf. Die Leiche stürzt an Kate und Charlie vorbei, der sich knapp vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen kann. Jack: [Zu Kate] Alles okay? Kate: Ja. Und bei dir? Jack: Ja. [Er wendet sich wieder der Tür zu.] Charlie: [Ruft] Bei mir auch. Charlie hat's überlebt, Leute. Okay? Sie setzen ihren beschwerlich steilen Weg ins Cockpit hinauf fort. Jack: [Zu Kate] Hey, du musst nicht hochkommen, klar? Kate: [Entschieden] Ich schaff das schon. Jack streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen, und sie greift danach und zieht sich an ihr zu ihm hoch und an ihm vorbei ins Cockpit hinein. Stemmt sich gegen die Cockpitwand, damit auch Jack weiter reinkommen kann. Als sie beide sicher angekommen sind, gönnen sie sich eine winzige Verschnaufpause. Kate: Wie sieht so'n Transceiver aus? Jack: Wie n kompliziertes Walkie-Talkie. Er klettert weiter nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick auf die Armaturen und die Ausrüstung werfen zu können. Einer der Piloten sitzt immer noch festgeschnallt in seinem Sitz. Regenwasser tropft durch das zersplitterte Fenster. Kate streckt ihren Arm suchend über die Leiche hinweg aus. Der Pilot schnappt nach Luft. Kate und Jack erstarren. Der Pilot fängt gequält an zu husten. Jack klettert über den zweiten leeren Sitz näher an den Piloten heran. Jack: Hey! Hören sie mich? [Eilig zu Kate] Ich brauch das Wasser. Jack versucht einen stabileren Halt für seine Füße zu finden, während Kate neben dem Copilotensitz eine Flasche Wasser entdeckt, sie sich angelt und Jack reicht. Jack schraubt sie auf und hilft dem Piloten, einen Schluck zu trinken. Der Mann sieht übel zugerichtet aus. Ist ganz verquollen und blau im Gesicht. Jack: [Zum Piloten] Hier. Trinken sie. Pilot: [Er trinkt, hustet, als er sich verschluckt, keucht] Wie viele haben überlebt? Jack: Mindestens 48. Haben sie sich was gebrochen? Pilot: Nein, nein. Mir ist nur schwindelig. Sonst nichts Jack inspiziert eine Wunde an seinem Kopf. Jack: Wahrscheinlich ne Gehirnerschütterung. Pilot: Wie lange ist es her? Jack: Sechzehn Stunden. Pilot: Sechzehn-- ist schon jemand gekommen? Jack: Noch nicht. Pilot: [Keuchend] Nach sechs Stunden Flug... ist der Funk ausgefallen. Der Kontakt war abgerissen. Wir haben umgedreht und wollten auf Fidschi landen. Als wir auf die.. auf die Turbulenzen trafen waren wir schon 1000 Meilen vom Kurs entfernt. Die suchen bestimmt nach uns, aber am falschen Ort. Kate senkt den Kopf. Pilot: Wir haben einen Transceiver. Jack: Gut. Gut. Das haben wir gehofft. Der Pilot versucht aufzustehen und aus seinem Sitz zu steigen. Jack: Hören sie, sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen. Pilot: Nein, ich.. mir geht's gut. Er deutet auf etwas hinter sich. Jack winkt Kate heran. Sie folgt den Bewegungen des Piloten. Pilot: Der Transceiver ist da drin. Ja, da. Sie findet ihn und gibt ihn an Jack weiter. Der Pilot nimmt ihn entgegen und schaltet ihn ein. Es piept. Jack sieht an Kate vorbei. Jack: Wo ist Charlie? Etwas verwirrt wendet Kate sich um, um nach Charlie Ausschau zu halten. Pilot: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Funktioniert nicht. Kate wendet sich der Passagierkabine zu. Von hier vorn ist der Anblick noch erschreckender, denn all die Toten in ihren Sitzen blicken Kate aus ihren starren Augen an. Kate: [Ruft] Charlie? Da öffnet sich die Toilettentür. Charlie kommt heraus und starrt Kate an. Kate: Was machst du auf der Toilette? Charlie: [Unschuldig] Was? Von draußen schallt ein lautes Knurren herein, wird von den Bergen zurückgeworfen. Das Wrack knarrt und wackelt leicht. Der Pilot und Jack zucken zusammen. Pilot: Was war das? Jack: [Sanft] Kate. Er streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus, und sie hält sich daran fest, während er sie weiter in das Cockpit zu sich heranzieht. Draußen hält das Knurren an. Das Wrack neigt sich etwas nach vorn. Kate erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung. Kate: [Atemlos] Es ist direkt neben uns. Pilot: Was? Was ist direkt... Jack: Shh. Er zieh Kate ins Cockpit, und sie stellt sich schutzsuchend mit dem Rücken an die einzige haltbietende Wand bei der Tür. Ganz still verharren sie und lauschen. Draußen krachen Büsche und Bäume unter mächtigen Schritten. Ein riesiger dunkler Schatten schiebt sich langsam am Cockpitfenster vorbei. Jack schiebt sich vorsichtig zum Fenster hinüber, wischt die daran herunterlaufenden Regentropfen sachte beiseite, um einen Blick hinauswerfen zu können. Da springt der Pilot auf und kommt ihm hinterher. Von draußen hört man weiter das Knurren. Und gewaltige Atemzüge. Auch Kate versucht einen Blick rauszuwerfen, setzt sich dazu in den nun freigewordenen Pilotensitz. Der Pilot versucht die durch das zerbrochene Fenster hereinstakenden Blätter und Äste beiseite zu schieben, legt vorher den Transceiver auf den Copilotensitz und versucht dann, den Kopf aus dem Fenster zu stecken. Charlie klettert ins Cockpit hinein und verharrt dort unbeweglich. Plötzlich wird der Pilot von etwas gepackt und aus dem offenen Fenster herausgerissen. Das Wrack wackelt heftig. Er schreit und tritt mit den Füßen, versucht panisch loszukommen. Kate schreit auf. Der Pilot kämpft und wehrt sich. Doch umsonst. Er wird aus dem Fenster gerissen. Und dann wird es still. Nur das Wrack wackelt noch ein bißchen. Und ein Schauer frischen Blutes geht auf die Fensterscheibe nieder. Charlie: [Ängstlich] Was zum Teufel war das?! Kate sieht zu Jack hinüber. Der versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Und wieder beginnt das Wrack zu schaukeln. Das Knurren und Fauchen kehrt zurück. Jack will schnell den Tranceiver vom Copilotensitz greifen, doch das Wrack neigt sich so sehr, dass er ihm aus den Händen gleitet und vom Sitz rollt. Jack klettert ihm hinterher. Kate: Jack, komm schon! Charlie: [Schreit] Laß das Ding hier! Doch Jack kann den Transceiver packen und mit ihm aus dem Cockpit zu den anderen klettern. SCHNITT. Kate springt aus dem Wrack hinunter auf den aufgeweichten Boden. Sie rennt sofort los auf die dichten Bäume zu, um Schutz zu suchen. Es regnet immer noch. Charlie und Jack folgen ihr. Sie rennen so schnell sie können, kümmern sich nicht um Regen und unebenen Weg. Hinter ihnen knurrt und dröhnt. Kate rennt voran, dann Jack. Und am Ende Charlie. Charlie stolpert und stürzt in den Modder. Sein Fuß steckt in einem Gewirr aus Wurzeln fest. Knurren und Fauchen werden lauter. Kommen näher. Charlie reißt in Panik die Augen auf, sieht sich nach den anderen um. Die sind weitergelaufen, haben nichts bemerkt. Charlie: Hey! Jack bleibt stehen. Kate läuft weiter. Jack wendet sich um, um Charlie zu Hilfe zu eilen. Charlie strampelt mit den Füßen, sieht hektisch um sich, darauf gefaßt, jeden Moment die merkwürdige Kreatur zu sehen. Da ist Jack herbei und packt ihn an den Schultern, tastet an seinem Knöchel herum, bis er den Fuß herausziehen kann Jack: Lauf hin! Lauf weg hier!! Kate rennt so schnell sie kann durch den dichten verworrenen Dschungel. Erreicht eine kleine Lichtung, biegt ab, rutscht im Matsch aus, rappelt sich wieder auf und läuft auf ein paar Bäume zu, die wie ein Zaun nebeneinander stehen. Hält dort an, dreht sich um. Doch hinter ihr ist niemand. Sie schluchzt leise auf. Wartet verzweifelt auf Jack oder Charlie. Doch keiner von beiden kommt. Kate: J-J-J – [Brüllt] Jack! Der Boden beginnt unter schweren Schritten, mehr einem Stampfen, zu dröhnen. Kate steht ganz still. Wartet. Noch ein Stampfen. Kate blickt auf. Donner grollt auf. Kate schreit auf vor Angst und Panik. Noch ein stampfender Schritt. Kate sieht sich immer noch suchend nach Charlie und Jack um. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Wieder ein Stampfen. Näher und näher. Sie versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Erinnert sich an das, was Jack bei ihrem ersten Treffen über die Angst erzählt hat, und fängt an zu zählen. Kate: Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Vier ... Fünf. Kein Jack. Dann plötzlich knackende Zweige hinter ihr. Sie fährt herum und kann doch nichts sehen. Dreht sich wieder zurück. Und auch dort ist niemand. Doch plötzlich... Charlie: Kate! Außer sich vor Panik und Angst stößt sie Charlie in einem Reflex von sich fort. Er fällt in den Dreck, Kate beugt sich über ihn und packt ihn. Charlie: Aaaah! Kate: Wo ist Jack? Charlie: Keine Ahnung! Kate: Hast du ihn gesehen? Charlie: Ja, er hat mir geholfen. Kate: Wo ist er? Charlie: Ich hab keine Ahnung! Kate: Warum weißt du das nicht? Charlie: Wir wurden getrennt! Ich bin.. Ich bin hingefallen. Er hat mir geholfen. Dieses Ding war -- Kate: [Leiser] Hast du es gesehen? Charlie: Nein. Nein. Aber es war da. Wir waren praktisch tot. Ich jedenfalls.. und dann ist Jack gekommen und hat mich wieder hochgezogen. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Es hört plötzlich auf zu regnen. Kate sieht auf zu den Bäumen. Kate: [Streng] Wir müssen sofort nach ihm suchen. Charlie: [Erschüttert] Du willst zurück? Dahin? Kate, das Ding ist total unberechenbar. Das ist ein verdammtes Monster. Kate: [Ruhig] Dann bleib hier. Sie steht auf und wendet sich ab. Charlie zögert einen Moment, ehe auch er sich aufrappelt. Charlie: Kate! SCHNITT. Charlie und Kate bahnen sich ihren Weg zurück durch den Dschungel auf der Suche nach Jack. Ringsum sie herum tropfen Bäume und Büsche noch immer heftig. Charlie nimmt die Kapuze seines Pullovers ab und folgt Kate eine Weile schweigend. Dann… Charlie: Ich hab dich schreien gehört. ´Du.. du hast laut geschrien, "Jack". Und ich bin übrigens Charlie. Kate bleibt stehen, Irgendwas am Boden hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Auch Charlie sieht es. Charlie: Was ist das? Kate bückt sich und hebt einen abgerissenen Pin des Pilotenuniformschulterstücks auf. Er ist völlig vom Matsch verschmiert. Ihr Blick wird von der Spiegelung in einer Pfütze abgelenkt. Sie sieht dort einen menschlichen Körper oben im Geäst eines Baumes hängen. Charlie hat nichts bemerkt. Doch Kate vermutet das Schlimmste, wagt sich einen Moment nicht zu regen, ehe sie langsam den Kopf hebt um nach oben zu sehen. Charlie betrachtet sie verwundert. Charlie: Was ist -- Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Das ist der Pilot. Kate und Charlie fahren herum. Jack tritt zwischen den Büschen hervor. Unverletzt. Erleichtert geht Kate zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Hast du's gesehen? Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Nein. Es war hinter mir, aber ich.. bin in die Büsche gesprungen. Charlie: Leute? Sie sehen zu Charlie hinüber, der nach oben deutet. Blicken dann alle drei hinauf. Charlie: Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie sowas möglich ist? SCHNITT. Oben im Baum liegen die blutverschmierten Reste dessen, was einmal der Pilot gewesen ist. Sein Gesicht ist bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstückelt. Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1